


thoughts on the finale

by Skies_of_Red



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester in Heaven, Other, Summary, Supernatural Finale, carry on, im in so much pain but its ok, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skies_of_Red/pseuds/Skies_of_Red
Summary: was the finale bad? nobut they messed up the entire shows messagelittle changes could have fixed thati'm so torn up over this
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	thoughts on the finale

spoilers for everything,  
but you already know that

there's a shitstorm going on because many fans are unhappy with the way they decided the shows gonna end.

Dean dying and going to heaven is the thing everyone seems to hate

honestly... what did we expect?  
Supernatural has never been a happy-ever-after-show.

I'm OK with Dean dying... i LOVED Sam and Deans goodbye

It's true the boys definitely deserved better than this, they didn't get the happy ending we all hoped for. 

but they KNEW   
they knew what they do is dangerous   
they knew every hunt can end badly  
they could have just ran away from everything and lead a normal life  
they CHOSE to fight  
not for themselves  
they chose to fight for the world  
for everyone

  
what i'm NOT OK with is:

-Sams cheap wig (kill me i'm ready)  
-they wasted so much screen time with opening a new and totally unnecessary storyline about Sams life after Deans death.  
I don't care about Sams NEW family, Sams son and wife, SORRY. 

What happened to family don't end in blood...  
I CARE about Jack I CARE about Cas 

  
They could have fixed things so easily by having Jack tell us in episode 19 he'll save Cas and set things right.  
That would have been enough..   
Deans reaction to finding out Cas IS NOT lost to the Empty and suffering for eternity would have made sense.


End file.
